The Wonderful Adventures of Alfred-chan and J-Bro
by SymmetricalBeauty
Summary: "When I was little, you had always taught me that love would come to you. That you should never go looking for it. Well, as I got bigger, I had to distance myself from you. Because I knew it...it wasn't just brotherly love that I felt, ya know?" UsUk and Giripan centered, rated T for swearing and 2P!France. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

((Long author's note at the bottom))

CHAPTER 1

"Alright, nations, that is the end of the annual World Meeting. Thank you all for coming out and attending. You are dismissed." Germany stated. The room erupted into chaos. The nations had been sitting in a crowded conference room for 8 hours, and they couldn't handle it. They had the attention spans of 5 year olds and 5 year olds don't like being stuffed into a room with other kids they don't like. Poland started gabbing with Ukraine and Hungary about handbags, Prussia was yelling at Austria about "not being awesome enough", and Canada was being ignored...as usual.

As everyone was packing up their briefcases, America turned to England. "Hey! Iggy! Dude, can we like talk after the meeting? Like maybe?"

The Brit slowly turned around. "Sure. Is there any reason for this?"

"Uhmmm no reason! Yep, just me wantin' to talk with my bro! And you are my bro! No reason at all! Uhh yeah..." America fidgeted. England looked at him suspiciously. "Well...let's go outside. It's more private behind the building." and he led the way out of the conference room, America nervously trailing behind him.

Walking out of the door and down the stairs they both stopped wondering where to go when America spoke up. "Go back behind the building. Nobody can see us there."

England started walking down the darkened path to the back. It reminded America of some typical horror movie, with the dark alleyway and the silence of the evening. America was just waiting for one of those monsters with big orange horns to pop out at them. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let his fear ruin this moment. He noticed England was way ahead of him. America started running to catch up with England. As he was running, the American nation looked down at his feet. This meant when he caught up to England, he rammed right into him with full force knocking the two of them over.

America quickly realized that at was on top of England and quickly sat up. England sat up slowly with his hand on his head. He turned to look at America with an annoyed look on his face.

England started speaking, "What the hell! What was that for?"

America quickly answered back, "God sorry, bro. I was umm falling behind," he noticed a scrape with a little blood coming out from England's forehead, "Oh my god!"

"What is it now?"

"You're bleeding! On your forehead."

"Am I?" The Brit put his fingers into his forehead feeling the blood. "I guess I am."

"Here. I got a band-aid."

"I'll be fin-" before he could finish the American had slapped the band-aid onto his forehead.

America stood up shoving the wrappings back into his pocket, "Come on," he reached his hand out to England. He grabbed America's hand and pulled himself up, "Ok. Let's just get to the back of the building."

It didn't take long to get to the back of the building. By that time, America had gained some of his usual confidence. "So. You could say we have like a totally crazy history! Right?" England had an odd expression on his face. "Well...yes. You could say that."

"And, uhm, well I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for being a horrible kid. And I'm sorry you had to raise me...and watch me leave. I need to let you know why I left. You shouldn't have to live your life not knowing why I left. It's just not fair. That's like totally not heroic."

England turned away from him. When he spoke, his voice was shaky. "Okay then, why did you leave me?"

"When I was little, you had always taught me that love would come to you. That you should never go looking for it. Well, as I got bigger, I had to distance myself from you. Because I knew it...it wasn't just brotherly love that I felt, ya know?

"And I had to try and hide that from you. It was hard. I eventually couldn't take it anymore. You were always there...what was I supposed to do?! I had to get away. Figure out my feelings. But you put up a fight...I didn't think you were gonna do that, man. It hurt to see you like that. I wanted to fix it. But I needed to break away. You still thought of me as a little bro and I didn't want you to think of me that way."

England turned back around. "What are you trying to say, America?!"

"I'm trying to say that-that I...I think...no. I know I'm in love with you." And he turned in the street and ran away from the bewildered nation behind him.

"Wait! Alfred!" England yelled after his retreating back. America slowly turned around, not used to hearing his seldom-used human name.

"W-what?" America stuttered England caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "You can't just profess your love and not kiss me." America had a startled expression. "uhhhhhh..."

"Good Lord, boy, can't you take a hint? I'm giving you permission to kiss me."

America started seeing the tears in England's eyes. He took a step closer. And so did England. America started to tear up. He tried so hard not to cry. But...he couldn't hold it in any longer. England knew his true feelings.

"W-what?" America stuttered yet again.

"I told you. You can kiss me. Only if you want though," answered England.

America grabbed England's hand that was still on his arm. England took a step forward. Now they were so close they could hear each other's heartbeats. America closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss England. England as well closed his eyes. They lips pressed together. America's heart was racing. He was finally kissing his love. So much was accomplished in a single day. He was so happy...the happiest he could ever be. England's heart was racing too. He had always known inside that he loved America this way. He wanted him as a lover, not as family. In the end both nations got what they wanted. American finally let go from England's face and started walking back to the front of the building. England stood there in shock. Why did that feel so nice? He wanted America so badly. England ran after America and started walking next to him. The day was over, though. They both had to go their separate ways home.

A/N: hellooo everybody! So I know I absolutely FAILED on writing my first multi-chapter fanfic -sobs-, but I'm back! This is a fanfic based on a roleplay that has been going on between one of my best friends (Japan) and me (America) for about 7 months or so. So it's gonna be a long one. It's a collab fic, so it's written by both of us.

Aaaaanyway, This is a Hetalia fanfic (durr) and it's centered around the two ships UsUk and Giripan. It has mild suggestive themes but nothing expicit so don't freak. Rated T for swearing, 2P!France and some violence. It's got a crazy insane dramatic plotline. It's a freakin' soap opera, basically, but it's gonna be great! Also...this really dosen't follow history or anything. It's just set in modern times and shit like that. Whoohoo. Hope you guys liked the first (very very VERY short) chapter! I'll be posting sporadically until I have a schedule, so...ergh. Well thanks for reading! You guys are (almost) as awesome as Prussia! :3

~M


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

America walked out of his house to see the island nation of Japan standing outside will a slight grin upon his face. America was a bit confused to see him there, yet at the same time he was happy to see him. He was glad to be able to talk to Japan.

"Hey bro! Why did you come all the way out here?" America asked, walking out to Japan.

"Hello Alfred. I have some here because I thought we could talk," Japan answered blushing slightly.

America walked right past Japan, "Then let's go on a walk and talk about stuff! That'll be fun!"

"Yes it would be fun," Japan gave a little smile.

America walked passed Japan and walked out onto the sidewalk, "So...what you wanna talk about?"

Japan followed the American, "Well, I do have something I would like to tell you."

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well...Hercules proposed."

"Oh my fucking god! Did you say yes? You better have said yes!"

"I said yes, don't worry." America grabbed him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Uhh...thanks." The island nation smiled.

America ran ahead and pointed at a bench. "That's where Iggy yelled at me for wanting McDonalds on our fancy date the other night."

Japan slowly walked to where America was, "I would be pretty angry too if I were him."

"It wasn't that big of a deal! I was hungry and I wanted a burger. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all. But you should let Arthur pick where you eat. Ok?"

"Well he did end up choosing. If I remember right we ended up going to some Italian place. It was really expensive!"

"Yes good. Let Arthur do the deciding."

"Fine," America pouted.

"So, Alfred, how long have you been dating Arthur?"

"Oh gosh...a long time...Well we started dating when I told him that I loved him. When was that? Three...four...yeah, four years ago."

"You want to know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I...think you should propose."

America stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Japan with surprise. "What?! Me? Propose to Iggy? I don't know if I could..."

Japan stopped and looked at the stunned America with a smile, "Alfred, it has been four years since you two got together. Hasn't the thought ever crossed your mind?"

America started walking forward. "Of course it has, dude! Many times. I just don't want to take our relationship too fast."

Japan started walking next to him, "It has been four years. I think you will be fine proposing to him now. You will have to do it sometime. Now is as good as any."

"What if he says no? I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection."

"I seriously doubt that he will say no. He really loves you. You do that right. I'm sure he's been waiting for you to pop the question."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'm going to propose! It sounds weird when I say it. But I'm going to do it!" America looked back at Japan and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now, the questions are how, when, and where."

"Well...right now Artie is back at his house for meetings and stuff. he'll be there until...hmm. The end of the week, I think. But he could be there longer. His bosses like to keep him there for a while. " He smiled sadly.

"Now is your chance to get ready. Get prepared."

"I know. I'm gonna have to use my time wisely. I think he gets back Thursday."

"That's in less than a week!"

"Well...yeah I guess it is. I wanna propose right when he gets back, dude!" Japan looked around thoughtfully.

"Ok when is settled now, where? If you are afraid of him saying no you can do it in public. He will be less likely to say no that way. But you really have nothing to worry about."

"HAH! I'm not afraid! If you want me to propose in public I will."

"But I was just saying..."

"No Kiku. If this is how you want it I'll do it."

"Fine. You can do that. Where will it be though?"

"I could just do it right there in the airport." The nations turned a corner and walked towards a small cafe on the right side of the street.

"Wherever you want. But yes, if you want to, that sounds fine."

They walked into the cafe and sat down at a circular table by a window. A waiter came over and asked them what they wanted. After their orders had been taken, America turned back to Japan.

"How the hell am I gonna do this? Am I just gonna walk up to him and like propose?"

"Go pick him up at the airport and wait for him to come. When you see him you will go up to him in the baggage claim area and you know ask the usual how was your trip? While you two are on the way to where his bags are strike up a conversation with him. After you get his bags stop him from walking and say you want to have a chat with him. Start talking about how you two have been together and talk about love and stuff. Then say something like, "I realized that I never again want to spend a day without you. You are my one and only love." Then pull the ring out of your pocket or bag or something. Get down on one knee and say those magical words, "Would you marry me?" Oh that would be amazing," Japan smiled happily, feeling accomplished that he finally got America to propose to England.

"Woah! Kiku, you have this whole thing figured out! What the hell?"

"As you know I shipped you two from the beginning so I had much time to think about this stuff and come up with this all."

"You didn't have to go and think up my proposal!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You can propose in any way you want."

"No! It's fine I like it," America looked around and leaned closer to Japan, "But if anybody asks I came up with this by myself."

Japan laughed. "Oh of course!"

"Well I really gotta go! I got some shopping to do."

"Go ahead. I'll just head home from here."

"Thanks bro!" America slapped a few bills down on the table to pay for his drink, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the cafe door.

The car door slammed shut. America was sitting in the driver's seat looking nervous. He looked over to the seat next to him. There sitting in the chair was a little black box. After looking at it for a few minutes, he reached over and put the box in the pocket of his worn-down bomber jacket. He took a deep breath and put the car into reverse. He was ready.

A/N: hello again! Here's the second update to the story (: So so SO sorry that it took us almost a MONTH to upload! gah. Well anyways, hope y'all like it and will stick around for the chapters to come! Oh-last time I forgot to give credit for this story. ALL OF HETALIA AND THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHIN BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA PLZ DO NOT SUE ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AHH

see you guys soon!

~M


End file.
